


Muffin Meets Mamon

by krs1613



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: CAPS LOCK PUNYETA FOR THAT CHAPTER 4 GREG, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, No Character Death, Not Beta Read, ODK, TANGINA, cinnamon rolls and sinnamon rolls, for the Lunatics, heneral moon, hetero talaga to mabinaldo lang ang hindi, hindi ko kaya mag deep tagalog, joke may mabinaldo dito, kaso andito si goyong, okay back to sinning, pero all others are hetero, promise everyone is alive, taglish because punyeta, wala po itong bahid ng pagiging makasalanan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krs1613/pseuds/krs1613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU, where the reader is a relative of Antonio "Tony" Luna. You just arrived in the country after studying abroad and you are welcomed home by him and his subordinates, aka the Tropa. Then, you meet a new member named Joven Hernando, a shy young man with a charming smile. You befriend the guy and soon enough you end up being really close friends that share everything and anything under the sun. Or are you really just close friends, who sometimes end up waking in each other's arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home, Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to keep this tag alive hahaha. I couldn't resist, I just had to post this one. I had a sudden inclination for JovenxReader. I've had this plot running in my brain for quite a while and I'm just mustering myself to post this (since I have four other OG fics in another fandom....) Also, this fic is in Taglish. 
> 
> To all the Joven trash. 
> 
> Hindi pa talaga ako ready na ilublob ang sarili ko sa kasalanan ng mga popular ships. Maybe in a while, I will put one. But for now, cute love muna from our precious Mamon.

Buti na lamang at hindi gaanong mainit sa labas. Hindi mo pa naaaninag ang exit pero nararamdaman mo na ang pagkakaiba ng temperature sa labas at dito sa loob, kung saan may aircon. Medyo may improvement naman sa facilities, mas maayos naman na ang flooring at lighting kaysa noong huli kang nakauwi.

 

Gaano na nga ba katagal yun? _Five years…_

 

Tinulak mo ang cart at lumiko, ayon sa isang sign sa pader. Naamoy mo na ang usok ng nakakamiss na Manila traffic. Hindi mo mapigilan na ngumiti at bilisan ang lakad, habang pilit mong isinusukbit ang shoulder bag mo paitaas. Early spring ng umalis ka sa Europe kaya may kakapalan para sa tropical summer season ang kasuotan mo. Naalala mo kung makailang ulit kang nagpalit ng damit bago ang flight mo dahil alam mong notorious ang summer sa Pinas.

 

Konting lakad pa at nakita mo na ang exit. Andun din sa may labas ang helera ng mga taong nag aabang ng mga sasalubunging kaibigan, kamag-anak, minamahal, o kung ano pa man. Yung iba sa kanila may mga poster pa. Kahit alam mong malabo, sinubukan mong hanapin ang pangalan mo sa isa sa mga poster.

 

Mayroon ding mga nasa loob ng mini lobby. Inabisuhan mo silang made-delay ng dalawang oras ang flight mo. Saan kaya sila? Napahinto ka sa kalagitnaan habang inkut-ikot mo ang leeg mo habang hinahanap sila.

 

Sino kaya ang nasa loob, at sino ang nasa kotse lang? Teka, coding yata yung kotse ngayong araw. Sabado ba? _Mierda._

Nilabas mo ang cellphone mo at dali-daling tumawag. Dalawang ring lang at may sumagot na. “Nandito na po ako!” Masaya mong binalita. “Opo, nasa may mini lobby ako. San kayo?” May pagka-slang parin yung Tagalog mo. Hindi ka naman masisisi. Sa limang taong pananalagi mo sa ibang bansa, kahit papaano may maaapektuhan sa mga nakasanayan mong kaugalian. Tulad nalang ng sa pagsasalita, sa pagkain, sa pananamit. Mababahiran ng banyagang pag-iisip at konsepto. Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin niyon ay kinalumtan mo na ang kinalakihan mong kultura. Oo, iba ang experience sa ibang bansa. Eye-opening, ika nga. Tempting. Pero sa loob mo, alam mo na ito parin yung babalik-balikan mo. Kasi nandito ang tunay mong tahanan.

 

“Okay. I’ll just stay here by the door so madali niyo akong makikita.” And with that, binaba mo na ang tawag. Lumingon-lingon kang muli upang pagmasdan ang mga nagnining-ning na mga mata ng mga tao sa paligid mo. Kung sa unang beses kang papasok ditto ay luha ng lungkot ang makikita mo, ngayon naman sa ikalawang pagkakataon, luha ng kagalakan. Mga pamilyang muling magbubuklod, mga magkakaibigang muling makikita, magkasintahang muling magkakapiling. Tama lang na umuwi ka na.

 

“Maligayang pagbabalik sa Pinas, sa iyong tahanan, [Y/N].” bulong mo sa sarili mo nang maaninag mo ang pamilyar na bigote sa may gilid.

 

Lumakad kang muli habang hinahanap ka pa niya. Nila. Gusto mong i-surprise sila kaso nakita ka kaagad ng kasama niya. “Ayun! Ayun siya!” narinig mo ang pagkasabik sa tinig niya. “Kuya Jose!” napasigaw ka rin at tumakbo na upang bigyan siya ng mahigpit na yakap. “Welcome back!” sabi niya habang tinatapik ang likod mo. “I’m home!” sagot mo. You broke off the embrace para bigyan naman ng isa ring mahigpit na yakap ang Mr. Suave ng buhay mo. “Tito Tony,” napaiyak ka ng bahagya nag niyakap ka na niya. Isang mahigpit at mainit na yakap ang sinariwa mo. Limang taon na ang nakalipas nang huli mo itong maramdaman. “Oh, iyakin ka parin pala.” Biro niya pero rinig mo ang mahinang paghikbi sa kanyang tinig. “Kanino pa po ba ako magmamana?” ganti mo at narinig mong muli ang kanyang tawa. Isang napakagandang tunog na kaya mong ipagpalit ang lahat, marinig lang itong muli.

 

“Kamusta ang flight?” tanong niya habang hinahaplos ang buhok mo. May kaiklian pa ito nung umalis ka at ngayon, hanggang likod mo na ito. “Okay naman po, Tito. Kahit papaano, nakapag rest naman.” Sagot mo. “Sigurado gutom ka na, no? Tara na at nang makapag pahinga ka ng husto. At nang masimulan na natin ang kwentuhan.” Wika ni Tito Tony at tumango kay Kuya Jose. Kinuha na ni Kuya Jose ang mga maleta mo. “Grabe, ang bigat ah. Dinala mo ba ang buong London?” hindi parin nawawala ang pagkamapag-biro niya. Nakakamiss. “Oo, nandiyan yung Ben. Inuwi ko para sayo.”

 

“Ayos.” Natatawa siya habang umiiling. Nauna siya sa inyo at nakita mong kumaway siya sa di kalayuan. Maya-maya ay isang sasakyan ang lumabas mula sa parking area at pumarada sa may harap niyo. Naghihiyawan sa loob ng sasakyan ang dalawa pang lalaki. “Yes, yung pasalubong ko andito na!” wika ng driver. “Talaggang yung pasalubong yung una mong inalala, ha?” natawa ka at nag high-five kayo. “Hoy, Russ, tulungan mo na kaya ako mag larga ng maleta.” Sigaw ni Kuya Jose. Napakamot ang driver at bumaba. “Ayan kasi.” Bulong mo nang napadaan siya sa harap mo. Maya-maya ay lumitaw naman mula sa kabilang side ang isa pang lalaki. “[Y/N], welcome back!” bati niya. Niyakap ka niya at hinalikan sa noo. “Ang sweet mo parin, Kuya Paco. Ikaw pinaka namiss ko.” Wika mo. Namula ng kaunti ang pisngi niya at nangiti. “Bolera ka parin. Siguro ang dami mong nautakan dun sa kakaganyan mo, no?” ginulo niya ang buhok mo playfully. “Ay!” ilag mo. “Wala kang pasalubong, sige!”

 

Natawa ang Tito Tony mo at kinuha ang kanyang cellphone para tumawag. “Hello. O, nandito na siya. Oo, nilalagay nalang sa kotse yung maleta. Sige, pauwi na kami.”

 

Si Tita Ysa yun, malamang. May glow sa mata niya nang matapos silang mag-usap. Never mo pang nakitang ganoon ang glow sa iba niyang kausap. “Ayos na ba iyan?” tanong niya kina Kuya Jose. “Okay na po! Dito nalang ako sa likod.” Sagot ni Kuya Jose. “O, siya, tara na. Naghihintay na ang lunch natin.” Wika ni Tito Tony and with that, dali-dali kayong pumasok sa kotse.

 

Pagpasok mo, nagulat ka nang may nakita kang isa pang lalaki. Ngumiti siya sa iyo at kumaway ng bahagya. “Ay, may kasama pala kami, [Y/N].” Sabi ni Kuya Paco nang sumunod siya sa iyo. “Si Joven, bagong boarder ni Tita Ysa.” Pagpapakilala niya. “H-Hello po.” Bati ng binata sabay abot ng kamay niya. “Hello din, Joven. I’m [Y/N].” pakilala mo sa sarili mo. “Welcome back po sa Pinas, [Y/N].” dagdag niya. Napatawa ng malakas sina Kuya Jose at Russ. Naramdaman mo na nag blush ka bigla. “Ay, wag ka na mag po. [Y/N] nalang. Di naman yata tayo nagkakalayo ng age.” You waved your hands at him.

 

“Mukha ka na daw manang! Ang haba na kasi ng buhok mo! Parang yung sa matandang babae na laging multo yung role.” Halos hindi na makapagsalita sa tawa si Kuya Jose. Lumingon ka and attempted to pinch his arm kaso nakailag siya. “Tito, oh!” wala ka nang nagawa kundi ang tawagin ang ultimate tagapagtanggol ng buhay mo. Nakita mo na natatawa din siya. And there they go.

 

“Tama na, Rusca, Jose. Baka umiyak pa iyan sa pikon.” May slight idea ka na makiki-ride sa joke time ang Tito Tony mo. Tumingin ka kay Kuya Paco for the last resort pero as usual, ikaw na naman ang paborito nilang source of katatawanan.

 

“S-Sorry. Sige, [Y/N] nalang itatawag ko sa iyo from now on. Sorry talaga, di ko naman alam na pagtatawanan ka nila ng ganyan.” Nag sorry si Joven sincerely. Medyo na guilty ka kasi sa isip-isip mo, sinisisi mo siya kung bakit wala kapang isang oras sa Manila eh pinagkaka isahan ka na naman nila. “It’s okay. Tsaka, sigurado naman ako na kahit di ka nakapagsalita ng ganun, they’ll always find a way to pick on me.” Sabi mo at napangiti ka na din. Then, lahat kayo sa kotse are laughing and joking about everything else. Somehow, it made your heart flutter. Dun mo lang na-realize na nakauwi ka na talaga.


	2. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A homecoming isn't complete without the playful bickerings (mostly due to the long years of missing each other), hearty meals and the all-time favorite: pasalubong give aways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main cast is presented yay! I am not entirely sure about the pasalubong kung na mamatch ba sa kanila.
> 
> And the Spanish is just from Google Translate.
> 
> Napansin ko na parang slow-paced yata yung story? Thoughts about it?

Nalaman mo na graduate ng literature si Joven at doon siya nagbo-boarding house kila Tita Ysa. Mid-April na at early May ang grad rites nila. Medyo complicated ang situation niya sa original place nila kaya hanggang ngayon, nasa boarding house parin siya nakatira. Part-timer din siya sa isang coffee house at nagtuturo ng English thru Skype. “Wow, congratulations on passing your course. And considering na working stuent ka pa. It’s a hard life but you did it.” Compliment mo nang marinig mo ang istorya niya. May pagka mahiyain ang binata at panay ngiti lang at tango ang sagot niya sa mga side comments ng mga kasama mo, notably Kuya Jose at ni Kuya Ed. “Konting sipag at determinasyon lang naman. Kahit sino naman kakayanin din iyon basta may tamang motivation lang at focused ka sa goal.” Sagot niya.

 

“True.”

 

“Sa London ka pala?” he tried to continue the conversation. By this time, all the other men inside the car were busy with their own businesses. Si Kuya Jose ay naglalaro sa kanyang game console, while Kuya Paco is browsing through his phone. Tito Tony is on his phone, reprimanding some Janolino guy. Kuya Ed is trying to find a way na makasingit sa kabilang lane. Mga 30 minutes na din kasi kayong stuck sa traffic.

 

“Oo, pero sa Spain ako nagtagal talaga. Doon ako nag graduate tapos nag work experience sa London for a year bago ako bumalik dito.”

 

“So, fluent ka sa Spanish?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Conversational to semi-pro, siguro. Most of my classes were taught in English naman and nakakapag Spanish lang ako kapag lumalabas na ako sa city proper, and kung Spanish classes. Teka,” napa hinto ka. “You mean, marunong ka din mag Spanish?” naexcite ka bigla. “K-Konti lang. Nagka elective kasi ako noon ng Spanish.” Sagot niya. “Pero di ko alam kung marunong pa ako. Mga two years ago na nung huli kong nagamit yung Spanish ko.” Kaagad niyang dinagdag nang lalong lumaki ang ngiti mo.

 

“Sample nga diyan, manang.”

 

“Sample! Sample! Sample!” nagsimula na naman ang duo nina Kuya Ed at Kuya Jose. Hinahampas pa ni Kuya Ed yung manibela sa kada sambit ng ‘Sample’.

 

You cleared your throat and glanced at Joven, who also had an expectant look in his eyes.

 

“ _Suenas como una mono aullador, Eduardo.”_

Napatingala si Kuya Ed sa rear view mirror. “Ano? Narinig ko pangalan ko!” para siyang sabik na bata. Nangisi naman si Joven at nakatingin narin sina Tito Tony at Kuya Paco sa iyo.

 

_“Tú actúas demasiado infantil. Y tú eres ruidoso a veces!”_

“Infantil? Infant? _Bata?_ ” Gulat na tanong ni Kuya Ed. Hindi na maikubli ni Joven and pagtawa niya. Si Kuya Paco naman ay bigla rin na natawa at hinahampas pa ang hita niya. “Si! Si!” He attempted na sumali sa Spanish conversation habang nakatingin parin sa cellphone niya. “Hoy, Paco, ano daw sabi?” tanong ni Kuya Ed. Napahinto narin sa paglalaro si Kuya Jose at nakadungaw na sa may empty space sa pagitan niyo at ni Paco. “Pre, naiintindihan mo yung sinabi niya?”

 

“Pre, Google translate!” yun nalang ang nasabi ni Paco bago siya tumawa muli. “KJ ka Paco! Ansabe nga!” pilit ng driver. “Joven! Alam ko naiintindihan mo yun. Magsalita ka!”

 

“Ah, ano kase…” napahinto si Joven nang tumawa ito muli. “Parang iniinsulto mo na yata ako ah, [Y/N].” Nakalahata ang driver.

 

 _“Pero esa actitud de niño te hace ver el mundo de la inocencia infantil y la maravilla. Es entrañable.”_ Malambing at malumanay ang boses mo sa pagkakataong ito. Mabilis na nagtype si Kuya Paco sa kanyang screen at dinidikta naman ni Jose ang sa palagay niya’y narinig niya. “Ay teka, mali yata.” Bulong nito.

 

 _“Eres amable y generoso. Siempre dices a los mejores chistes. Es muy divertido estando con usted, señor Eduardo.”_ Dagdag ni Joven.

 

“Sabi namin mabait ka at masaya ka kasama kahit na maingay ka paminsan-minsan.” Binunyag mo na ang meaning ng mga sinabi mo at ni Joven. “Ayiieee! Kinikilig yan!” Sabay na inasar nila Kuya Paco at Kuya Jose si Kuya Ed. “Hah! Alam ko naman na ako ang pinaka nagpapasaya sa inyo. Kaya pag nawala ako, for sure, sobrang lungkot niyo.” Hindi napigilan ni Kuya Ed and magyabang kaunti. Binatukan siya bigla ni Tito Tony. “’Nyeta, wag kang nagsasalita ng ganyan, ha. Pag nag dilang anghel kang bata ka.”

 

“Ay, napagalitan!”

 

“Sorry, boss.”

 

“Ayusin mo nalang mag drive nang makauwi na tayo agad.” Tumango lang ang tough love bigote person mong tiyuhin. “Nagugutom na ako, eh.” Dagdag niya. Nagkatinginan kayong lahat at nangiti. Iisa lang ang nasa isip niyo. Gutom na kasi si Tito Tony. Kaya pala mainit na ulo.

 

After the infamous forever traffic sa EDSA, nakarating din kayo sa bahay. Technically, boarding house. Mixed yung boarders: may students at may young adults, pero mostly mga students. Bumusina ng dalawang beses si Kuya Ed bago pumarada sa may garahe. Nagbukas ang main door at lumabas ang Tita Ysa mo, na kahit may apron at hindi pa naka retouch ng make-up ay sobrang ganda at poise parin. “Tita!” sabik na sabik kang bumaba ng sasakyan at niyakap ang tita mo. Amoy adobo. “Hija, buti nakauwi ka na! Sobang excited talaga ako nung nalaman kong uuwi ka na _for good_!” sabi niya at hinalikan ka sa noo at magkabilang pisngi. “Na-delay daw yung flight mo? Anong nangyari?” tanong niya. Inasikaso na ng mga lalaki yung bagahe mo at dinala sa salas. Since bakasyon, wala halos tao sa boarding house. May mangilan-ngilan na may summer classes.

 

Napabuntong hininga ka nalang. “Eh, may ibon daw po na nasagasaan sa runway kaya kailangan pa daw pong linisin. They also checked kung nagka-damage yung plane.”

 

“Ay, pabebe naman pala yung eroplano niyo.” Sumali sa usapan ang Tito mo. Niyakap saglit si Tita Ysa at humalik sa pisngi. “Mukhang galing ka sa giyera, hon.” Biro ni Tita Ysa habang hinaplos ang pisngi ng Tito Tony mo. “Giyera nga. Giyera ng pasensya. Sobrang traffic na naman, kahit Sabado. Sumakit tuloy yung ulo ko. Pahilot naman, mahal.” Umiiling na kinuwento ng tiyuhin mo. “Naku, nagpapa baby ka na naman. Magtigil ka nga, Antonio.”

 

“Ang cute niyo po talagang tignan!” Hindi mo napigilan ang sarili mo at kinuhanan mo sila ng stolen na picture. “Upload ko mamaya.” Dagdag mo habang nilalagay mo na sa queue ng social media account mo.

 

“Selfie!” sigaw mo at pumwesto sa gitna ng tito at tita mo. Wala pang dalawang segundo ay kumakaripas na ng takbo ang mga lalaki. “Hoy, di ako kita sa screen! Wag mo agawin lahat ng space Paco!” sigaw ni Kuya Ed habang humahanap ng pwesto. “One…two…three…cheese!”

 

“Oh, look who’s back!” isang familiar na boses ang narinig mo. Pagtingala mo, si Tito Manuel pala iyon. Siya yung nakatatandang kapatid ni Kuya Jose. “Tito Manuel!” niyakap mo ang posturan-posturang lalaki. “It’s nice to see you again, young lady.” Wika niya. Isang theatre actor si Kuya Manuel at malapit na kaibigan niya si Tito Tonyo way back in high school. Senior niya si Tito ng two years pero naging close sila dahil iisa lang sila ng club na sinalihan noon.

 

“Buti nakaabot ka, we’re about to eat lunch.” Tita Ysa said. “Good thing I went home straight from rehearsals!” Your Tito Manuel said in a dramatic fashion which sent all of you to a good laugh. “Oh my goodness, I’m quite hungry already. Let’s eat the food!” Naki-join naman ang Tito Tonyo despite his hard English, which you found really endearing.

 

Masaya sa lamesa. Ang dami mong kasama kumain. Hindi katulad noon na madalas solo flight ka every meal. Minsan nga wala nang meal. You used to have a roommate during the first two years na nag-aaral ka kaso naglipat siya ng major at school kaya naiwan kang mag-isa. Friendly ka naman sa mga classmates mo, pero siyempre iba parin yung may kababayan kang kasama. Iba yung pakikitungo mo sa kanila. Mas may extra serving ng saya at excitement. Naalala mo noong minsan sumama ka sa isang fiesta, ang dami mong nakatabing Pinoy din doon sa malaking table. Kahit di mo personally kakilala, parang natural lang ang pagka gaan ng loob mo sa kanila. Ang sarap makipag kwentuhan, lalo na sa Tagalog.

 

Despite na five years mong hindi nakasama ang mga taong to sa hapag, parang kahapon lang yung last time na nagkasalu-salo kayo sa mesa at kumakain ng masarap na home-cooked ulam ni Tita Ysa. Blockbuster yung adobo niya, at yung sinigang na hipon. Masarap din naman yung pagkain sa ibang bansa pero iba yung nakasanayan at nakalakihan mo. Di mo ma explain pero kahit naman bumili kang same ingredients at same lang naman din ang procedure, yung niluluto mong Pinoy delicacies doon ay di mo mai-cocompare sa luto dito. Nakakagana kumain. Who cares about dieting? This is the food that you’ve been craving for in years! Babawiin mo nalang sa workout yung extra servings mo. Right now, hindi mo hahayaang sirain ng diet-diet nay an yung enjoyment na dala ng sama-samang pagkain ng maituturing mong pamilya.

 

After the lunch meal, you proceeded to unpack your first maleta: the pasalubong maleta. “First and foremost, kila Tito Tony at Tita Ysa.” You said and took out a pair of matching sparkly boxes. “Pabango!” Nag blush si Tita nang buksan ang kulay light yellow na box. “Ang bango naman nito, hija. Salamat.” Dagdag niya nang bahagyang binuksan ang takip. Agad niyong nalanghap ang tamis ng amoy nito. “Pabango din ba ito?” tanong ni Tito habang pinagmamasdan ang medyo pahaba at manipis na kulay pulang box. “Buksan niyo na, boss!” kantiyaw ni Kuya Ed.

 

“Ah! Tabako!” parang Christmas present yung binuksan ni Tito sa sobrang tuwa na nasa mata niya ngayon. Literal na sparkling with joy. Binuksan niya ang pinaka pinaglalagyan ng mga tabako at nilanghap ang amoy nito. “Huwag niyo po ubusin yan isa isang araw lang ha! At huwag din naman araw-araw. 12 sticks lang po laman niyan.”

 

“Sakto, once a month.” Pabirong dagdag ni Tito Manuel. Hindi parin makapagsalita si Tito Tony sa sobrang tuwa niya sa regalo mo. “I-didisplay ko to sa office ko.” Sabi niya sabay tawa. “Sayang naman kung display lang, boss. Akin nalang.” Biro ni Kuya Ed. “Magtigil ka nga, Rusca. May sarili kang pasalubong. Akin to.” Niyakap ng Tito mo ang kahon at natawa kayong lahat.

 

Sunod mo namang kinuha ang isa pang kahon. “Hindi ko na naibalot, Tito Manuel. Pero I hope you like it.” Wika mo habang iniabot ang pasalubong sa kanya. “Thank you, my dear. Alam mo talaga how to get to my good side.” He said at kinuha ang bagay sa loob ng kahon. Isang pocket watch na silver plated. “Pwede niyo rin po sigurong props yan sa mga future plays ninyo.”

 

“Actually, may pagka 1800s nga ang timeline ng play namin this season. I can really add this to my character’s outfit. This is so charming, hija. Thank you.” Nag bow ang Tito Manuel mo a la end of performance bow and you mimicked him.

 

“Yung akin! Asan yung akin!” Hindi na mapakali si Kuya Ed. Kinuha mo mula sa ilalim ng maleta ang isang kumpol ng mga makakapal na magazine. “Cook books! Yes! Pastries! Yahoo!”  Namumula na sa tuwa si Kuya Ed. Culinary ang natapos niya at kasalukuyan siyang nagtatrabaho bilang isang pastry chef sa isang malaking hotel sa city. Paborito niyang lutuin ang mga traditional Pinoy pastries, lalo na ang ensaimada. Dati, daig pa niya ang isang naglilihing ina sa sobrang pagkain ng ensaimada. “Aba, may DVD pa sa loob! Grabe, sobra naman yata to.”

 

“Benta natin kung ayaw mo. Pambayad mo sa renta.”

 

“Weh, Jose.”

 

“Magsisimula na naman kayo. Oh, eto na ang sa iyo, Kuya Jose.” Iniabot mo sa kanya ang apat na case ng mga CDs. “W-Wala pa nito sa Pinas ah! Wow! Ayos to!” nanlaki ang mga mata niya. Apat na brand new released na computer games ang bigay mo. “Pasko na ba?” natatawa siya habang binabasa ang likod ng mga CD. “Salamat talaga, [Y/N]. May bago akong ilalagay sa blog ko.” Napapatango pa ang ulo niya sa isang imaginary na tugtog sa utak niya. Isang game developer at consultant si Kuya Jose at may hobby din siya na i-blog ang tungkol sa mga laro na lumalabas ngayon. Sa huling pagkaka bisita mo sa blog ni Kuya Jose, it looks like may say siya sa industry. Not less than 5k ang hits at shares ng mga posts niya at may chatbox siya sa gilid na hindi nawawalan ng tao and conversations.

 

“Siyempre, para kay Kuya Paco.” Ngumiti ka sa lalaking nasa likod mo at iniabot ang isang malaking kahon. Hindi na nila kailangan pang hulaan kung ano ang nasa loob. “Tama naman yung size, diba?” pangiti mong tinanong.

 

“…Oo. Tama lang yung size.”

 

“Sukat mo, Paco!” Udyok ni Tita Ysa. “Oo nga, tignan natin pag sinuot mo na.” Sumali narin si Kuya Jose. Nahihiyang tinanggal ni Paco ang tsinelas niya at sinukat ang rubber shoes. “Masikip?” may pangamba sa boses mo nang ilakad na niya ang sapatos. “Hindi. Saktong-sakto lang.” mahina ang boses ni Paco, pero rinig na rinig mo ang ligaya sa kanyang tinig. “Ang pogi naman tignan niyan sa iyo. Bagay yung kulay.” Tito Tony commented as Kuya Paco walked around them. “Salamat, ha.” Mahina parin ang boses ni Paco pero ramdam mo ang tuwa niya sa mahigpit niyang yakap.

 

“Sali ako!” Sigaw ni Tita Ysa at maya-maya lahat na sila ay sumali sa yakapan. Hindi mapapantayan ng kahit ilang patong ng comforter ang init ng yakap nila.


	3. The Mamon Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maleta Number One was for the pasalubong. Ano naman kayang laman ng Maleta Number Two at Maleta Number Three? Clue? Hindi ito ang Stonehenge o ang London Bridge. May nauna nang nakakuha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that will start the JovenxReader interactions. Apparently, you become 'officialy' friends after you accept a friend request?
> 
> Naiklian ako sa 'length' ng chapter na to pero 'nyeta lang talaga. Joven, the sweet mamon, why are you so adorable? An additional note at the end of the chapter.

Nasa third floor yung kwarto mo. Yung _kwarto mo._ Boarding house na talaga tong bahay ni Tita Ysa since dumating ka dito noong bata ka pa. Yung second floor kasi, nandoon yung young adults section (aka Tropa ni Tony). Third floor hanggang fourth floor eh yung mga students’ room. Usually tatlo sa isang kwarto, pero ngayon, dala-dalawa nalang. All girls or all boys.

 

Nasa likod mo lang si Kuya Ed at Kuya Paco mo habang bitbit pa nila yung iba mo pang mga bagahe. Yung isang bag na puro mga chocolates at food stuff, iniwan mo na muna sa baba. Sila Tita Ysa na ang umasikaso doon. “Nakakamiss pumanhik sa hagdan na to.” Comment mo nang makarating na kayo sa third floor. Tahimik at maaliwalas dito kasi sakto sa puno yung mga bintana. “Katabi ng kwarto mo yung kay Joven.” Biglang sabi ni Kuya Ed nang mapadaan kayo doon. Huminto siya at kinatok ito.

 

“Ah…Kuya Ed? Bakit po?” tanong ng binata pagbukas nito ng pinto. “Katabi mo ng kwarto si [Y/N].”

 

Napatingin ka kay Joven at ngumiti. “Neighbors pala tayo.” Tumango lang siya in reply. “Sayo pala iyang kwarto na iyan. Lagi kasing hindi binibigay ni Tita Ysa yan, so akala ko may boarder na siya, nasa bakasyon lang or something.”

 

“Di nila kinukwento sayo?” Napansin mo na medyo soft yung features ni Joven. Innocent puppy eyes and a cute mouth.

 

Umiling lang si Joven at ngumiti. “Di ko naman tinatanong.” Sagot niya. “[Y/N], paki bukas na pinto. Mabigat tong maleta mo.” Sumingit si Kuya Ed sa usapan niyo. Natauhan ka at sinunod ang hiling niya. “Sige, Joven. Mamaya nalang. Ayusin ko muna gamit ko.” You waved at him at pumasok ka na sa kwarto mo.

 

The first thing that you did was to fall on the bed, face flat. “Bagong laba yung mga kutson, kumot at unan. Pinapalitan din pala ng tito mo yung lumang aircon mo kasi hindi na maayos yung thermostat. Pinalagyan din nila ng additional line para may sarili kang internet. Shared kasi yung nasa baba at nasa taas para sa mga students.” Kuya Paco informed you as he rolled your maleta sa gilid ng bed. Nilapag naman ni Kuya Ed yung isang malaking bag sa upuan at tinabi yung isa mo pang maleta. “Bato ba laman nitong maleta na to? Stonehenge yata to eh.” Sabi niya sabay masahe sa braso. Ngumiti ka at gumulong to lie on your back. “Big Ben laman niyan. May nakakuha na ng Stonehenge eh.” Sagot mo. “Sayang.” Kuya Ed clicked his tongue. “Sige, labas na kami para makapagayos ka na ng gamit mo.” Hinila na ni Kuya Paco si Kuya Ed at lumabas. After a few seconds of silence, pinikit mo ang mga mata mo at hinayaan mong lunurin ka ng nostalgia.

 

Naalala mo noong una kang nagkaroon ng slumber party dito. First year high school ka noon. Ang usapan, walang tulugan. Kaso after ng last teleserye, nakatulog na kayong lahat in a beat. Naalala mo din yung time na may power outage tapos kandila lang yung ilaw. Spooky pa naman ung puno sa may bintana, yung isa sa mga branch niya kumikiskis sa windows mo. Hindi mo alam kung bubuksan mo ba yung bintana kasi mainit na o hahayaan mo nalang kasi natatakot kang lumakad. Meron din yung time na nagkulong ka dito magdamag kasi nainis ka sa Tito Tony mo when he shooed that one guy classmate of yours na dumaan sa inyo. He kept on insisting na bawal ka pa makipag boyfriend and tumanggap ng ligaw pero hindi naman talaga yun ang agenda ni guy. He kinda needs to get reference materials from me for a school activity. Buti nalang mabait si classmate.

 

You then began to unpack your stuff and sort your dresses into the dressers and cabinets. In all fairness, na preserve yung mga lumang gamit mo. Pinapinturahan yata ulit para hindi naman lumang-luma yung itsura. Habang nag aayos ka, na realize mo na wala ka palang pambahay na shorts and shirts. Since hindi uso iyon sa ibang bansa, mostly jeans and sweatpants ang nasa stash of outfits mo, not including the panglabas. “Daan kaya ako sa ukay-ukay bukas. Kahit mga mura lang, pambahay lang naman eh.” You told yourself as you rolled the second maleta to the back of the room. The big bag was where yout tech stuffs were located, and some other novelties on your desks. Buti nalang at spacy yung desk mo dito. May two layers of shelving pa for your photo frames and decorative pieces. Hindi mo maiwan yung mga paperweights and bookends mo. Hindi mo rin naman sila magawang ipamigay kasi very sentimental ka.

 

Your last maleta was filled with your winter wear. Mabigat kasi makakapal yung jackets and coats mo. Since nasa Pinas ka na, napaka useless na nila, unless magkahimala at mag snow this coming Ber months. “Ito pala dapat yung pinamigay ko nalang.” Napabuntong hinga ka habang inaalis mo isa isa ang mga carefully folded mong winter coats. Apat na thick jackets, limang sweaters, tatlong coats and apat na scarves. Yung sweaters at scarves baka magamit mo pa kaso yung coats and jackets yung problema. You inspected one black coat. Velvety siya and one size bigger siya for you. Sa isang garage sale mo lang din naman nabili to and mukhang need na talaga nung owner na makabenta so dahil naawa ka, binili mo na. Hindi naman siya gaanong makapal, pero ang weird lang talaga pag isusuot mo to dito. Lalo na pag ikaw.

 

Suddenly, an idea popped in your mind. You grabbed the coat and went to your neighbour. Knocking for the third time, Joven is still not answering. Lumabas kaya siya? You pressed your ear to the door to check if someone’s inside.

 

 

Ramdam mo yung sariwang hangin mula sa labas from the little space at the bottom of the door. Hindi kasing lamig ng sa aircon, o ng winter chill, pero masarap sa pakiramdam. Medyo maalinsangan sa labas pero parang hinihipan ka ng dahan dahan tuwing dadaan yung hangin. May naririnig kang mahinang chime. Sa bintana kaya nakasabit?

 

Ano kayang itsura ng kwarto ni Joven? Hindi naman din siya mahilig sumilip sa mga kwarto to check out how they look like. Madalas kasi locked yung mga yun at rude din.

 

Siguro maraming libro, and stacks of magazines and newspapers. Parang mini library. Books old and new. May mga posters kaya siya sa wall? O cork boards and whiteboards na puno ng agendas and to-do lists? Mukhang studious type talaga si Joven eh.

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

Napalundag ka sa gulat nang marinig mo yung boses niya. Napa-krus at napa _Dios mio_ ka ng wala sa  oras. Confused pero natatawa yung itsura niya and you don’t know whether mainis or matawa din sa kanya. “Kagulat naman to. Akala ko aatakihin ako sa puso.” Wika mo while trying to retrieve your senses. “Ay, sorry. Kala ko narinig mo kong umaakyat. Anong ginagawa mo sa pinto ko?” he asks rather innocently, his brows curling a little. “W-Wala naman. Akala ko kasi nasa loob ka. May ibibigay sana ako.” You sheepishly replied and showed the velvety coat. Napalaki yung mata niya as he eyed the clothing. “Ibibigay mo sakin yan?” he asks.

 

“Yup. Actually, malaki kasi siya talaga para sakin. Ayoko naman na itambak ko lang to kasi maganda yung tela at comfy siya.” You held up the coat and tried to see if it would fit him. “Mukhang bagay sayo. Unisex naman tong coat eh.” You added and gave him the coat. Relucantly, kinuha niya to at inikot ikot. “Uhm, useless siya ngayon kasi summer pero…kung nasa isang office ka naman, siguro okay narin magamit yan, no?” You reasoned out, mostly to yourself. Hindi mo maipinta yung expression sa mukha niya. Annoyance? Confusion?  Does he think that you’re weird already? Oh my goodness, you though with your Tito Tony head voice.

 

Nagpapanic attack ka na naman at slightly nanginig yung mga kamay mo. “P-Pero kung ayaw mo, okay lang naman. Kay K-Kuya Ed or Kuya Jose ko na-nalang ibibigay.” Bumilis yung tibok ng puso mo at medyo tensed na naman yung shoulders mo. You subtly wiped your sweaty palms on your pants. Napatingin sayo bigla si Joven, as if he noticed something was different with you. As reflex, you beamed a smile at nagdasal ka na sana hindi niya napansin.

 

Thankfully, hindi siya nagcomment. Hindi mo alam kung napansin ba niya or wala talaga. Pero thankful ka na hindi mo na kailangan magpaliwanag pa. “No, gusto ko.” He smiled. Suddenly, you feel a sudden heat crawling on your cheeks. Hangin? Eto na ba yung notorious summer winds ng Pinas?

 

“Akala ko ayaw mo,” napahina yung boses mo nang may dumaan na isang boarder. “Hindi, nagulat lang ako kasi may pasalubong din ako from you.”

 

“Ah…” tumawa ka nalang to cover up the awkward you from surfacing. His eyes twinkled when he joined you and he then decided to try it on. “Pa-try ha?” he asked a little too late since nasuot na naman niya. “Ano? Bagay ba?” tanong niya habang nag half turn para makita mo yung fit. “Sakto sayo. Parang tailored nga for you eh.” Napamangha ka kasi ang ganda ng fit sa kanya. Yung curving sa may small of the back, na emphasize. Dati, di mo alam kung pano mapapalabas yun so medyo jologs nung sinusuot mo pa to. Sakto din yung neckline sa shape ng face niya. Pati yung length ng sleeves at ng hem, perfect fit.

 

“Mukhang made for you talaga yan. Tadhana yata na bilhin ko to para iuwi sayo.”

 

“Pero seryoso, akin na to?” He looked like an adorable child who got the biggest surprise of his life. Tumango ka at inayos mo yung collar. “You kinda look like a fine Englishman, Joven.”

 

“Talaga? Salamat, ha.” Napayuko siya. Nahiya na naman. You pat his shoulder and stepped back to get a better view. “Sure. Token of friendship na natin yan.” Pabiro mong sinabi. Then he smiled the sweetest and cutest smile that you have ever seen. Parang nag slow-mo yung paligid nung ngumiti siya sayo. Yung pang telenovela na may background music pa ng theme song, sung by Jolina or Kyla. Yung subconscious mo naiiyak na sa kahihiyan sa mga naiimagine mo. May sinabi siya in reply pero di mo na maalala kung ano kasi na-mesmerize ka bigla.

 

“Tara,” he said then walked next to you. “H-Ha?” nagulat ka nalang kasi katabi mo na siya. “Sabi ko selfie tayo.” He said then took out his phone and opened the camera app. Nabigla ka pero hindi naman mukhang tanaga yung itsura mo sa selfie. “Tag nalang kita, ha? Ay,” bigla siyang napahinto. “Pa accept nalang ng friend request para ma-tag kita.” Dagdag niya then he typed on his phone. “Eto ba yung profile mo?” he put up his screen for you to check. “Yeah, yan nga.” You nodded. “Ayan, nag send na ako ng request.” Bigla kang nagkaroon ng urge to pinch his cheeks.

 

“Accepted.” Ngumiti ka. “Official friends na tayo!” you held up your hand for a high-five. He laughed and pressed his hand on yours. Di mo na naman alam kung ano yun pero parang may spark of electricity na gumapang sa katawan mo nung nag touch yung mga kamay niyo. But you did a good job in keeping it in. “Sige, Joven. Itutuloy ko pa yung pag aayos ng mga gamit ko.” You said and waved, turning back to your door. Actually, gusto mo nalang talagang umalis kasi alam mong namumula na yung cheeks mo. Ramdam mo na yung heat gumagapang na rin sa ears mo. “Sige, [Y/N]. See you later. Thank you ulit sa coat.” He said and went in his own room.

 

“Punyeta, ang cute niya.” You whispered when you closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The velvety coat is based on a real one that I own. Though it's not a coat but a jacket. Nabili ko din siya sa isang ukay-ukay. Ang class lang tignan pag suot mo kaso itong jacket kong ito ay half size smaller sakin...


	4. The Agahan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing you deal with after a flight from one opposite side of the globe to the other, it's jet lag. And no one resists pandesal. And tinapa. With sinangag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salamat sa mga nagbabasa nito. At salamat din sa mga kudos, mga kababayan. Patuloy tayong magkasala. At dahil diyan, inihahandog ko sa inyo ang chickboy ng sandatahang lakas ng pilipinas. Also, babala: mag ingat sa mga titig ng mga Luna!

Jet lag. Sisikat na yata yung araw pero hanggang ngayon, dilat ka parin. Para kang naka hithit ng high-class na droga sa sobrang wakefulness mo. Fifteen times ka na yatang nag log in sa FB at Twitter pero di ka parin tinatamaan ng antok. Pati yung videos ng favorite mong Youtuber, napanood mo na lahat. Five times. “Lagot ako nito. Zombie mode na bukas.” You said then rolled to the side and stared at the stars. Ilang beses mo naring nabilang yung mga yun. So far, consistent naman yung bilang mo.

 

The warm glass of milk didn’t really help. Well, naging mas relaxed ka lang pero buhay na buhay parin ang diwa mo. You took your phone and checked the time again. “4 am na pala…”

 

Then, an embarrassing noise emerged from the deep silence around you. Napaupo ka and placed a hand over your tummy. “Nagugutom na ako.” You muttered. Naisip mong bumaba na at kumain ng breakfast para naman may magawa ka kahit papano, aside from trying to chase the time away by doing stupid things. “Bakit kaya hindi nalang ako ang magluto ng breakfast?” tanong mo sa sarili mo. Feeling better on the latter idea, tumayo ka at bumaba sa kusina. You were tying your hair up when you saw Kuya Paco sipping on a mug. The coffee smells strong. “Aga mo naman nagising.” He commented when you went to sit on a chair in front of him. “Di pa kaya ako nakakatulog. Kainis nga eh.” Sumimangot ka. Napansin mo din na may tatlong malaking paper bag na may freshly baked pandesal. “Wow, pandesal.” You said in glee and picked a hot one. You juggled it between your two hands kasi freshly baked talaga siya. Natawa sayo si Kuya Paco and he grabbed the hot bread from your hand. “Akin na.”

 

“Hala, mainit yan!”

 

“Okay lang.” Hinipan niya ang pandesal bago iniabot sayo. “Oh, hindi na masyado mainit.”

 

“Lagi kang ganito kaaga gumigising, Kuya?” tinanong mo habang ngumunguya ka sa tinapay. Umiling siya at nilublob yung pandesal sa kape niya, sabay kain nito. “Kapag babalik lang ng farm, para iwas sa traffic. Lalo na ngayon, alas-sais palang sumisikip na yung mga kalsada.”

 

Right-hand man ni Tito Tony mo si Kuya Paco sa farm nila sa Pampanga. May maisan at manggahan sila doon. Of course, may taniman din sila ng tabako. Weekdays, nasa farm sila ni Tito Tony para mag supervise doon. Umuuwi sila dito sa Manila ng Friday night at bumabalik ng Sundays. Kapag nandito sila sa Manila, may katiwala sila doon na nag aasikaso sa mga trabahador at kung ano pa mang kailangang bigyan ng panisn. Ang tawag nila sa kanya ay Tinyente. You recall Tito Tony once called him Garcia…

 

“Babalik na kayo agad?” nalungkot kang bigla. Akala mo you can have the day with them, kahit hindi na kayo lumabas. Hang out lang sa salas, or sa park. Okay ka na. Ang dami mong kwentong baon mula sa mga naranasan mo sa ibang bansa, and you can’t wait to share it with them. “Eh, may hinahabol kaming quota ng mga ani. Kaya kailangan bumalik agad.” Kuya Paco wrinkled his nose. “Kala ko makakapag bonding tayo ulit.” Sumimangot ka at napatingin sa bintana. Madilim parin yung langit pero alam mo na soon, unti-unti na tong liliwanag. “After lunch pa naman aalis tito mo. Mauuna lang ako. Sa susunod na uwi namin, bonding na tayo gaya ng gusto mo.” Sagot niya at tumayo. Hinugasan niya yung baso then he took a small towel na nakapatong sa may sofa. “Ligo lang ako. Kain ka na. Maya-maya babangon na mga boarders, baka hindi ka na makasingit sa lamesa.” Paalala niya with his warm smile and went inside the bath. Tumango ka at kumuha na din ng mug para magkape. Barako. Napangiti ka kasi favorite nga pala ni Kuya Paco yun.

 

After three buns na may palamang cheese, bumukas na yung ilaw ng salas. Then Tita Ysa came to view. “Oh, [Y/N], an gaga mo nagising!” napangiti siya. “Good morning, Tita. Jet lag po eh.” Sagot mo then stood to give a kiss on her cheek. “Good morning din.” She said and then went to fridge to take out some packs of ham. “Babalik nap ala sila Tito sa farm?” you asked to start a conversation. She smiled back at you and then went to the overhead cupboards para kumuha naman ng cans of corned beef. “Oo. Kinapos yung ani nila nung huli. Kulang kasi sa tubig kaya marami namatay na halaman. Pero nagawa naman nila ng paraan. Buti nalang,” she paused to light the stove. “Napakiusapan yung kausap nila kaya nabigyan sila ng extension.” Dagdag niya. “Kanino mo pala narinig?” she asked. “Kay Kuya Paco po. Naabutan kop o na nagkakape. Ayun, naliligo narin po.”

 

“Hay naku, sabi ko sumabay na siya sa agahan. Andun naman si Garcia.” She shook her head.

 

“Sobrang init po ba? Kawa naman yung mga trabahador. They’ll have to work extra instead of resting with their families.”

 

“Ganoon talaga, hija. Minsan may kailangan i-sacrfice para sa mga bagay na gusto nating makamit. Time, money, rest,” she paused again to put some oil on the pan. “Family.” Lumingon siya at kumindat sayo. “Parang ikaw, diba? You wanted the best education, and we wanted it for you din so kahit na mawawalay tayo sa isa’t-isa, we still allowed you na magpunta sa ibang bansa. After all, worth it naman yung lahat ng sakripisyo.”

 

“Yes, po. Nagpapasalamat po talaga ako at napaka supportive niyo sa akin. Kahit na mahirap yung naging sitwasyon natin, hindi po kayo nagsawa sa pagtulong.”

 

“Alam mo naman kahit ano, para sa iyo, gagawin naming ni Tito Tony mo. You’re like our daughter. Hindi man kami nabiyayaan ng anak, ikaw naman ang kumupleto ng pangarap na iyon.”

 

Tita Ysa and Tito Tony never had a child. They tried and tried for any remedy, any means para lang magkaroon ng mini Tonys at mini Ysabels pero wala talaga. Hindi pa uso ang modern methods noon, like artificial insemination, and hindi rin nila masyado inentertain yung surrogateship. Medyo conservative.

 

Niyakap mo siya ng mahigpit mula sa likod. “I’m so lucky na kayo ang umaruga at kumupkop sakin. I will never ask for more.” Wika mo. “Manang-mana ka talaga diyan sa tito mo. Mga bolero’t-bolera!”

 

Natawa ka kasi kahit hindi mo nakikita, alam mo na nakangiti at namumula yung mga pisngi niya. “Pero tita, Sunday naman po diba?” tanong mo. “Bakit ang aga niyo parin magluto?” “Every week, may general cleaning ang mga boarders. Every Sunday yun. They take out their trash and clean their rooms early para sa hapon, meron silang extra time to relax or continue their stuff.” She said and took the first batch of ham out. “Di ko naman na kargo yung paglilinis. Sure, kaya ko pang ipagluto sila, pero yung mga gamit nila, siyempre sila na ang bahala dun.” She added. You nodded and huffed. “Alright, tita. Tulungan na po kitang magluto. “Sige nga. Nagsisiliguan na yung mga bata.” She nodded and cooked the remaining hams.

 

It didn’t take a while na magsibabaan yung mga boarders. Pinakilala ka ng Tita Ysa mo sa kanila and they all seemed like a good bunch of people. Kahit na nakapag pandesal ka na, pinasabay ka parin ng tita mo with them. Oh well, that ensemble of corned beef, ham, fried eggs, tuyo and sinangag is so tempting. Ang dami mong nakilala over the meal, and naisip mo na you might get a lot of new friends.

 

Speaking of friends…

 

“San po si Joven?” di mo napigilan tanungin kung nasan yung spectacled neighbour mo. “Tulog pa?” someone from the other side of the table answered before your tita could even respond. “Maya-maya pa siguro yun. Umagai na naman siguro nakatulog. Nagtuturo kasi siya ng English sa Skype, eh madalas gabi yung schedule niya.” The one in front of you answered. He’s another pretty guy, and napansin mong kanina pa siya bumabato ng flirty smiles at you. What was his name? Greg? _Que barbaridad, ang aga-aga._

 

Napatango ka lang sa kanya and smiled back, though small and short. “Bakit mo hinahanap? May date ba kayo ngayon?” he asked again and sipped on his hot coffee, habang nakatitig sayo. His eyes are so dreamy yet sharp. Kilabot to, you mentally noted. And true to that, kinikilabutan ka na nga. “Ah, hindi. Siya kasi yung first friend ko among sa mga boarders.” Paliwanag mo. He nodded and raised his brow. “So namimiss mo, eh nandito naman ako?” he quietly asked as he sliced the fried egg. I had to blink away the wave of kakapalan that he’s emitting. Seriously? Oh my goodness, this guy is so full of himself.

 

“Aba, good morning mga binata’t dalaga.” Tito Tony’s booming voice came in round the corner. Salamat, Dios ko, bulong mo. Agad mong inalis ang atensyon mo kay Greg at tumayo para mag good morning kiss kay tito. “Hmm, maaga ka ah.”

 

“Ugh, pangatlong beses ko nang ipapaliwanag na jet lag.” Medyo nag roll yung eyes mo. Well, totoo naman eh. Lagi mo nalang pinapaliwanag na kaya maaga ka nagising eh dahil hindi ka pa nakakaramdam ng antok. “Hija,” Bulong ng tita mo and gently patted your hand. “Ay, sorry tito. I mean, hindi pa po kasi ako makatulog.” I cast a quick look on him. He didn’t seem to be offended or be in his famous tempestuous mood naman. Tumango lang at kumuha ng kape. “Si Paco, kumain na?” tanong niya pagbalik. May pandesal na sa kamay, at ngumunguya. “Mag kanin, ka Anotonio. Kakaligo lang ni Paco at nagbibihis na.” Tumayo si Tita Ysa mo para kunan ng plato at kubyertos and tito mo. “Wag na, mamaya nalang. Mauna na kayo at ng mga bata. Maglilinis kayo ngayon, diba?” pinipigilan niya ang kamay ng tita mo. “Sabay na kayo ser,” may ilang nagsabi from the table. Someone even stood and grabbed his own plate. “Ser dito po, tapos na naman po akong kumain.” He offered. Tito Tony just smiled and sat there, pero wala parin yung plato. “Sige lang. Pahingi nalang ng palaman.” Wika niya sabay kuha ng isang slice ng ham and stuffed it in a haplessly halved pandesal. “Nga pala,” he started after chewing a bite. “Bukas eh baka sumaglit ulit ako dito. May pupuntahan akong convention ng mga magsasaka at may-ari ng mga lupain sa Martes. Yung way ko eh alam kong madadaanan yung mga lugar niyo.” Sabay turo sa mga kumakain. “Alas-nuebe ng umaga yung convention pero mga alas-otso aalis na ako dito. Pwede kayong sumabay sakin, kung pasok sa schedule niyo.” He said.

 

“Yes! Makakatipid sa pamasahe!” some girl cheered and clapped. A couple of others exchanged high fives and started saying thank you prayers. The collective mirth was intensified by the sunrise. Ang ganda ng view sa window sa may salas. Na-emphasize ng liwanag ng araw yung shadows ng mga nakatalikod na bahay. Sobrang stark ng differences and opposition ng colors nila na parang super HD yung pinapanood mo. Ganto ba talaga ang mga sunrise, you asked yourself. Bakit nung nasa Madrid at London ka hindi naman ganito ka spectacular. Oo, magnificent and all pero mas namangha ka sa nakikita mo ngayon.

 

“Grabe ka naman makatitig,” Greg whispered to you again. Nakakainis, nakakadistract yung boses niya. Sobrang silky at sultry at the same time.

 

 

Nyeta naman oh.

 

“Well, sorry.” You decided to sass him up. “Ganyan talaga ang mga Luna, intense in every way, kahit sa pagtitig lang. Kung naiinlove ka na dahil sa titig ko, sorry you’re not my type.” I said and took my plate. “Sabi ko lang grabe ka makatitig. Wala naman akong ibang meaning dun. Ikaw lang naman nag iisip na inlove na ako agad sayo. Medyo assuming ka din no?” he smirked. Aba…!

 

Gusto mo sanang bumanat kaso somebody called a name. “Puyat ka naman, Joven?”

 

Umikot ka and saw his sleepy face, making your heart melt and flutter. Inaadjust pa niya yung salamin niya and his slightly ruffled bed head is so adorable. Kinakamot pa niya yung braso niya at humikab ng sobrang laki. “Kailangan eh. Ay, good morning po, Sir Luna.” Bumati siya with a nod. Napagalang niya. Di katulad ng iba diyan. Ni hindi man lang nag good morning sa iba. Dumeretso lang sa mesa tapos lamon na agad. Sarap lunurin sa Pacific Ocean.

 

“Jove,” Greg called out to the waking Joven. The guy directed his gaze at him. “Nakita ko yung selfie mo at ni [Y/N] sa FB. Dumadamoves ka ah!” he cooed. Napa tingin lahat sa iyo then kay Joven then back at you. Even Tito Tony was looking at you. Tita Ysa was at the kitchen fetching some seconds. “Uh…” you tried to find the words. What the heck is wrong with this Greg? Dumadamoves? Selfie lang naman yun eh!

 

“Nakita ko din yun.” Tito Tony finally said. Narinig mong napalunok yata si Joven. “A-Ah kasi binigyan niya ako ng kuwan…yung ano…kaya nag self…picture lang.” Joven was obviously surprised. Kakagising mo palang chismis na agad sasalubong sayo? Eh sino ba namang hindi matataranta. Mukha tuloy kayong may tinatagong kasalanan.

 

Tito Tony beamed a smile and made a thumbs up. “Ayos, bagay yung coat.” He said. Naramdaman mo na parang bigla nawala yung tension sa paligid. From the corner of your eye, nakita mong napa mura si Greg at napa iling. Inside your head, you’re having a good maniacal laugh. “Buti nga sayo. Kala mo ha.” You muttered and squinted at him.

 

Around six, umalis na si Kuya Paco. Then, nagsimula na yung mga boarders na maglinis. Some took out boxes and bags of crumpled papers and plastic. May tumulong mag walis at magpunas ng mga shelves and windows. Some even took out their mattresses and started to hit them with a stick. Susmaryosep, yung mga nagliliparang alikabok, akala mo smog. You excused yourself back to your room kasi allergic ka masyado sa dust. Thankfully, hindi naman nagtuloy. And may gamot ka naman.

 

You decided to check on your email, baka nag respond na yung mga companies na inapplyan mo prior to returning. Sadly, wala pa. Gano kaya katagal bago ka makakuha ng trabaho ulit? Maganda naman records mo at yung experience mo sa London is quite impressive. Hindi naman siguro malalagay sa shredder yung application mo diba?

 

Nag mental math ka ng natitira mo pang pera sa account mo. Considering a rounded off value sa exchange rate, kaya ka pa namang buhayin nun for about three months. May naipon ka naman while you were working, kahit na mataas ang cost of living. Buti nalang at hindi ka pinalaking maluho. Whatever is enough for you, yun lang. Hindi naman sa sobrang strict mo sa pera, you allow yourself a few luxuries like jewelries and tech stuff pero sigurado ka naman na nagagamit mo sila. Hindi ka bumibili for porma or for social status. You buy things kasi need mo.

 

“I’ll have to talk to tito and tita about my share in the utilities.” You told yourself. “Yung internet ko, ako na dun, siyempre. At yung sa water and electricity, siguro magbibigay nalang din ako. I still consume so I should pay.”

 

“[Y/N]” Tita Ysa was calling you. Agad kang nagpunta sa pinto para pagbuksan siya. “Yes po?” you asked. She was smiling and mukhang lalabas. “Pupunta ako sa palengke para mamili ng mga pang ulam natin. Gusto mo sumama?” she asked. “O-Of course po tita! Wait lang po, magbibihis lang ako.” You were so excited to hear it. Natawa siya sayo at sinabing hihintayin ka nalang niya sa may gate. Hurriedly, you flew for the dresser and grabbed a set of clothes to change on.

 

“S-San ka pupunta?” Joven asked, with a surprised and somewhat…upset look on his face. “Sa palengke. Sasamahan ko si Tita Ysa.” You beamed. “Bakit? Is there anything wrong, Joven?”

 

He looked away and shook his head a little. “Wala naman kaso…” he looked uncomfortable. “Well, what is it?” You pressed on. “Wala ka bang t-shirt nalang o kahit anong may mangas?”

 

You looked down on your outfit. It was a spaghetti strap for the top and a knee-length tight pants. “Di ba okay? Mainit na din kasi sa labas eh.” your voice was quiet. “No, hindi sa ganon. Baka lang kasi mabastos ka,” he was careful with how he said it. “Sa ganito kaaga, may mambabastos?”

 

“Uhm, catcalling can occur any time of the day. I mean, I just don’t want you to get catcalled or anything, especially na kadarating mo lang dito at technically new face ka sa neighborhood…” sinubukan niyang i-defend yung idea niya. That was actually sweet of him. He really went out of his way na harangin ka palabas while he was trying to fit his mattress on the stairway.

 

You squeezed his arm and smiled. “Aww, that’s sweet, Joven. Pero hindi naman ako affected. May mga ganyan din sa ibang bansa so I know how to handle them. Bakit,” You paused and gave him a teasing smile…

 

Okay, _flirty_ smile.

 

“Ikaw ba affected if you hear someone do that to me?”

 

Without batting an eye, he nodded. “Oo, importante ka kasi sakin.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ODK JOVEN HAVE I SERVED JUSTICE IN TRYING TO GIVE YOU A COOL LINE. WAS THAT EVEN A COOL LINE. JOVEEEEEEEN.


	5. The Fresh Prince of The Third Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minsan, we judge too easily and too much. Pero kung matino ka naman kasi mag-isip, hindi mo basta-basta kikindatan ang isang taong kakakilala mo lang in a span of three seconds. Unless na you're obviously aiming for something. Or if you're just...just Greg.
> 
> Isa paring malaking pasasalamat sa mga nagbabasa nito kahit usad-pagong ang pace at ang upload.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the Goyong movie's announcement. Sorry for the few Joven moments. Pero pak na pak parin ang dalisay boy ng journalism!

 

 

 

Of all people, siya pa ang nakasama niyo sa pamamalengke. Ano bang nagawa mong kasalanan?

 

"Oh, ayan ka na naman. Nakatitig ka na naman sakin."

 

Please. "Oo. Nakatitig ako sayo. Iniisip ko kasi kung bakit ikaw pa ang pinasama ni Tita to help us." You two were sittting inside the Pajero while Tita Ysa was out buying some meryenda for the boarders. You pulled up a sleeve from the shirt you were wearing and leaned at the window to your right. Your nose caught a whiff of some fabric conditioner on the shirt.

 

It was Joven's. Straight out from the sampayan. He wouldn't let you pass right out of the door ng hindi ka nagpapalit ng pantaas. Tita Ysa was already inside the Pajero, calling out for you. Medyo stunned ka pa sa sinabi ni Joven kaya nakatunganga ka lang dun. Then, a passing female boarder was holding a basket of dried clothes ready for sorting out. "Isa, saglit." He stopped the girl and grabbed a green shirt right on top of the stack and handed it to you. "Eto, hiramin mo muna. Akin naman yan." He said. "Huh? Pero kakalaba lang nito." You protested. "Aakyat nalang ako para magbihis." Humakbang ka papunta sa hagdan pero pinigilan ka niya. "Ipatong mo nalang to. Tsaka, pwede pa naman yang labhan ulit. Tinatawag ka na din." He reasoned out and pointed with his mouth. God, that mouth!

 

Greg is the one driving the car and he's been giving you those pa-cute looks since Heaven knows when.

 

"Hm. Akala ko iniisip mo kung bakit napaka pogi ko." He replied.

 

You had to laugh. You've never met someone as cocky and overconfident as Gregorio Del Pilar. You can't even imagine sitting beside him for five minutes without being annoyed, how much more to share a roof with him. "Grabe. Saan mo nakukuha yang yabang na yan, ha?"

 

He blinked at you and yung expression niya parang sobrang naguguluhan siya. "Yabang? Hindi ako mayabang. Sinasabi ko lang naman yung totoo ah. Bakit, don't yout think that I'm handsome?" Tanong niya. Wow. Handsome talaga. Hindi cute, hindi pretty, hindi good looking.

 

"Well, you are." Wala ka namang kuwestiyon dun. He's really a head turner and you had to admit that he's charming too.  Kahit na nakakaasar siya, at least, he's not boring. Yan, a compliment. Baka naman sapakin ka ng guardian angel mo kasi puro nalang hindi magagandang bagay ang iniisip mo sa iba. "So napopogian ka nga sakin?" He teased.

 

"Nasasayangan ako sa biyaya sayo kasi sobrang nakaka turn off yang kayabangan mo." Burn, Greg. He scoffed at your statement and he had the nerve to laugh. "Alam mo, hindi sa kinokontra kita ha, at sa pagmamayabang na rin pero campus crush ako."

 

"E di congrats." Hindi ka na nagulat. Yung mga katulad niya yung titilian ng mga walang kamuang muang na mga kolehiyalang nabubulag agad ng good looks. Hindi lahat ng may itsura, okay. You learned the hard way kaya hindi ikaw yung tipong bumibigay agad sa pakindat kindat at pang Mr. Pogi na ngiti. You do acknowledge na maganda siyang lalaki pero he's nowhere near into making your heart beat in a special way. In a specially good way, that is.

 

"Okay. I can see na hindi mo ako gusto and I'm cool with that."

 

"Good. Buti naman nagkasundo tayo."

 

"But I don't think it's good, as you say." Nangiwi siya. "Kasi tignan mo, simula ngayon, we'll be living under one roof. Dapat kahit papano, civilized tayo sa isa't-isa."

 

"Wait a minute. So are you saying that I'm not civilized?" Your voice probably rose to three octaves higher. This man had balls. Giyera ba gusto niya? Hah! Mierda la puta, then it's war. At sa isang Luna pa talaga! Makikita niya ang hinahanap niya.

 

"Oh, hindi ako ang nagsabi niyan. Tsaka, bakit ba ang init ng dugo mo sa akin ha? Wala naman akong ginagawa sayo."

 

"Seryoso ka ba sa tinatanong mo?"

 

"Mukha ba akong nanggagago? Hindi ko lang kasi maintindihan kung bakit ka ganyan sakin. All that I've been to you is nice and friendly."

 

"Nice and friendly? You might mean annoying and flirty." Kontra mo. "At pwede ba, don't act and sound like inaapi kita kasi hindi bagay. Nobody will believe you, anyway. You'll just look pathetic."

 

"I'm not acting. Ang gusto ko lang naman ay maging friends tayo. Or in good terms man lang. Kahit hindi na friends." He sounded genuine. "Lahat sila sa lamesa kanina kasundo mo except sa akin. Nakakasama kaya ng loob yun."

 

Okay...point taken. "If you had just stopped flirting with me when I shook you off then sana wala tayong ganitong pagtatalo."

 

His eyes widened and he got held back for a while. "For the record, I was not flirting you."

 

Ay susmaryosep. Makakapatay ka na. Malapit na. Konting BS pa.

 

"If ever man na yun yung interpretation mo then I apologize." He added, at nagulat ka. He just freaking apologized. Hindi mo ineexpect yun. For the short time na nakasama mo siya, hindi mo naisip na he would do that. "Alright. I apologize din if I read you on the wrong page." You said and it was quiet afterwards. Awkward silence. He nodded and smiled a small one, kaso there was something in that smile and the exchange of apologies. Parang...may pagka thoughtless yung delivery. May sasabihin ka pa dapat kaso Tita Ysa opened the door beside the driver seat and huffed. "Hay naku. Ang daming chika ni Aling Rita. Anyway, I hope hindi kayo nainip kakahintay?" She asked with that happy smile as she cradled the paper bags of freshly baked bread. Napatingin ka kay Greg and he just smiled his usual. "Hindi naman po. Nagkakwentuhan naman kami." He said and started the engine. Oh? That's good to hear. You're getting along with each other." Sagot ng tita mo at sabay silang natawa ni Greg. Grabe talaga tong lalaking to. Best.

 

"May pupuntahan pa po ba tayo?" Tanong niya. "Wala na hijo. Iuwi na natin tong mga pinamili natin at nang makapag meryenda na ang ang mga bata." sagot niya habang binabanda ni Greg ang kotsesa kalsada. Binuksan niya ng bahagya ang bintana para abutan ng barya yung batang nag assist sa kanya sa pag atras. "Sa pagkain yan ha. Dun kay Aling Maring may murang ulam." He told the kid, who was about five years old and grimy with the dirt from the streets and the market. The kid smiled and ran off inside the market where you saw a couple other younger kids huddled with him para bilangin yung barya.Di mo alam pero bigla kang napatingin sa rearview where bigla din siya napatingin at naagkatitigan kayo for a few seconds. He smiled and focused on the road.

 

Pag uwi niyo, ikaw nalang nag volunteer na maghanda ng meryenda sa mga boarders. Tuwang tuwa sila sa pasalubong na mga puto, crinkles, monay at ensaimada. Nagtimpla ka din ng juice na panulak nila. Maya maya ay ssumali na mini party niyo si Tito Tony at Kuya Jose. Si Kuya Ed ay umalis na para magtrabaho. Kasabay din niyang umalis si Tito Manuel. Ang saya niyo lang, ang daming jokes at kwento. Mga asaran at kulitan ng mga boarders. Si Tito Tony ay game na game na makisaya. At ikaw, kahit bago ka lang dito at sa samahan nila, hindi mo naramdaman na left out ka. They welcomed you with open hearts and arms. Naalala mo bigla yung sinabi ni Greg kanina.

 

_Lahat sila sa lamesa kanina kasundo mo except sa akin_

 

Nakaka guilty. Here they are, accepting you as a part of the group and samahan without question or issues, and ikaw naman blatantly judging and hating on one of them without even trying to know him better. What if ganoon lang talaga siya? What if nature niya talaga ang maging very friendly to the point na minsan napagkakamalan nang may other intentions? Nahiya ka. Napaka childish mo and there is obviously lack of proper manners. May pagka uncivilized nga. You've got to properly apologize to him. Hindi man naging maganda sa umpisa, you're hoping na you two can revise the ugly start you had. Kaya after clearing up, hinanap mo agad si Greg. You found him upstairs sa third floor. Two doors away from Joven's door yung kwarto niya. He was taking out plastic bags of trash from his room. "Greg," ypu called. He looked really surprised to see you approaching him. "Oh? Bakit?" He asked. "Ah, do you have a minute? Gusto lang sana kitang kausapin." Sagot mo. "Kung di naman ako masyadong nakakaabala. I mean, it can wait naman." Dagdag mo and your voice trailed off at the end.

 

"Oh, uh..." he looked at the plastic bags on his hands. "Sige ibababa ko lang to saglit. Mabilis lang. Sa loob ka nalang ng kwarto ko maghintay. Maalikabok dito sa sa labas." He offered. You wanted to politely decline since di pa naman kayo ganoon ka close. That's his private and personal space. Kaso nararamdaman mo na yung dust allergy mo na umaatake. Naluluha na nayung mata mo and you're feeling the start of a sneezing fit. "S-Sure. Thanks." Sabi mo then walked inside his room. He smiled shyly and closed the door slightly.

 

It's a pretty neat room. Yeah, nandun yung typical na kalat like magazines, books, his gadgets on his unmade bed, tapos may mga small posters of bands din on one side. Yung bedside table niya is topped with a photo album of him and two older men. One was standing behind him, with a proud expression on his face. The other was a man sitting on a wheelchair. They didnt look like him so inassume mo na hindi sila magkamag anak. But the tight clasp of hands on his shoulder and his arm made them look like one. Greg was smiling so bright, a diploma rolled on his right hand while his left was giving a thumbs-up.

 

Somebody knocked on the door and you spun. Greg was entering the room but he left the door ajar. "Ano pala yung gusto mong pag usapan?" He asked.

 

You took a deep breath. "I just want to apologize sayo, Greg. I was so unfair to you." Wika mo. He didn't say anything but he pursed his lips to a thin smile. "I took your approach into something bad and so I had branded you before I could even know one bit about you and your personality. It's embarrassing, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Greg. I hope we can start over again in getting to know each other?" You asked. He laughed a little and wrinkled his nose. "Okay. Apology accepted. Actually I also wanted to apologize. People always tell me na medyo may pagka presko nga ako minsan pero I don't really mean anything. Siguro ganun na nakasi yung nakalakihan ko. But I'm trying to fix it. I'm even thankful nga kasi people around me are there para ipaalala sa akin yun." He paused to laugh again. "And yeah, I do think na we can still redo our first encounter. Why don't we start now?" He said then offered his hand. "Hi. Ako si Gregorio Del Pilar. Isa sa mga boarders dito. I'm pleased to meet you." Pagpapakilala niya sa sarili niya. You stepped forward and gave him a firm shake. "Nice to meet you too. I'm [Y/N] and I'm Tita Ysa's niece. I came from abroad pero umuwi na ako dito for good." You replied. Hindi mo maiwasan na mangiti na rin. He looks really pleasant now and yung ngiti niya napaka light lang.

 

"So," he said and squinted at you. "Do I call you Miss [Y/N]?" He teased. Natawa ka na and napailing. "Actually, that's not necessary. Just call me [Y/N]. Eh ikaw? What do you want me to call you instead?"

 

He gave a playful wink. "Goyong nalang."


	6. Order Taker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May bago nang pambansang sport ang mga millenial na bagets. At hindi ka papahuli doon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medyo mahahalata na malaki ang pangangailangan ko sa isang bro!Jose Bernal.

Hindi mo na napigilan ang antok mo. Hindi ka na yata nakapag tanghalian ng maayos. Kumain ka nalang ng isang mamon at nag juice muli bago ka umakat sa kwarto mo at umidlip. Saglit lang talaga, pangako mo. Thirty minutes lang, para maabutan mo din yung pag-alis ni Tito Tony. Kaso pag dilat ng mata mo, alas-tres na ng hapon. Hindi ka pa nga yata magigising kung hindi dahil sa sikat ng araw na tumatama sa pisngi mo. Akala mo nga magkaka sunburn ka sa pisngi. Kung hindi siguro dahil dun, baka hapunan ka na magising.

Dali-dali kang bumangon at kumuha ng tuwalya. Yung kwarto mo, hindi katulad ng sa ibang boarders, ay may sariling banyo, kaya may kalakihan ito. Naligo ka at napa-hallellujah ka nang dumampi sa balat mo yung malamig na tubig. Naliligo ka na sa pawis, kahit na nakabukas naman yung aircon. Grabe, ito na nga ang summer ng Pinas.

Matapos mong magbihis, bumaba ka para silipin kung bakit ang tahimik na. Kaninang umaga, busy ang lahat sa paglilinis. Yung lagaslas lang ng mga dahon at yung occassional na sigaw ng mga bata sa kalsada yung ingay na naririnig mo. Nasaan kaya ang mga tao?

Medyo nagpapanic ka na kasi kahit si Tita Ysa hindi mo makita kung nasaan. Buti nalang may nakita kang nakaupo sa may salas. "Kuya," bati mo. Nagulat siya nang marinig ang boses mo at hininto yung ginagawa niya.

Naglalaro sa PSP.

"Uy, ikaw pala." bati din niya. Naupo ka sa tabi niya sa sofa. "Saan mga tao?" tanong mo habang lumilinga-linga. Parang abandonado yung bahay sa tahimik. "Nasa mga kwarto nila siguro, nag-aayos ng mga gamit. Baka mahuli sa bus." sagot niya sabay balik sa paglalaro. "Nag-aayos ng gamit?"

"Oo, mag-uuwian yung ibang mga boarders, liban sa mga estudyante na may summer class. Tsaka yung mga may trabaho at di pa nakapag leave."

Ah...oo nga naman. Summer vacation.

"Nga pala," wika ulit ni Kuya Jose, pero hindi niya inaalis yung mata niya sa PSP. "Nagugutom ka ba? Bilin kasi ni Maam Ysa na ipaghain kita pag nagising ka na. Sobrang himbing ng tulog mo kanina, di ka maistorbo."

"No, thanks Kuya. I'm good naman. Ako nalang mag aasikaso sa sarili ko." You smiled. "Sigurado ka ha? Babatukan ako nun eh." Nangisi din siya. "Oo nga. Si Tita nasaan?" You laughed. "Umalis saglit. May inasikaso sa homeowners. Monthly meeting yata ngayon." he answered as he continued to press buttons and curse on the game. You smiled and leaned back. Pinikit mo yung mata mo para lalong maramdaman yung napaka laidback na atmosphere. "Wala kang pasok, Kuya?" tanong mo after a few moments. "Work at home ako ngayon." sagot niya. "This next five months, pwede akong mag work at home. Pang hayahay sched ko." Tawa niya.

"Grabe, nakaka inggit naman yang work mo. Bahay lang? In the comfort of your own home!"

"Hindi rin. Demanding din minsan. May times na tatlong araw akong halos walang tulog. Pa-idlip-idlip lang. Lalo na nung nag release kami ng bagong project proposal."

"Pero di mo na kailangan mag travel."

"Sabagay. Teka," hininto na niya yung paglalaro nang may kumatok sa gate. Tumayo siya at sumilip sa may bintana. "Ay talaga naman," wika niya. Lumingon ka din at sinundan ng tingin si Kuya Jose as he went to answer the door. Di mo makita kung sino kausap niya kasi hinaharangan niya yung view.

"Bukas nalang!" Sabi ni Kuya Jose sa kausap sabay kamot sa ulo. "Busy ako ngayon." Dagdag niya. Napa eye roll ka kasi naglalaro lang naman siya sa PSP. Siguro may utang to, tumatakas lang.

"Eh naglalaro ka lang naman sa PSP mo eh!" Sagot ng kausap niya. Nagulat ka kasi parang bata yung sumagot. Pero natawa ka kasi alam ng bata yung totoo. "Hindi lang ako basta naglalaro ha. Inaaral ko yung system ng game! Mahirap kaya yun. Pangatlong ulit ko na kaya sa level na yun." Depensa ni gamer boy. "Sige na kuya! Isa lang! Short talaga kami ng isa eh. Di sisipot si Pipoy."

"Eh di mag 3-on-3 nalang kayo. Kaya niyo na yan." Matigas si Kuya Jose. Ayaw talaga pumayag sa kung ano mang pinaguusapan nila. Curiously, tumayo ka na din at sumilip sa may pinto. Nakita mo na isang bata nga kausap ni Kuya Jose. Mga 9 years old yata. May kasama siyang dalawa pang lalaki. May bitbit silang supot ng mga barya. "Kalaban kasi namin si Jonas."

"Kuya Jonas. Matanda parin sa inyo yun." Kuya Jose corrected them. "Basta yun. Sige na Kuya Jose! Isa lang." Pilit ng spokesperson. Tapos bigla siyang napatingin sa'yo. Nanlaki yung mata niya tapos namula yung pisngi. "H-Hello po." mahinang wika niya. Ang cute! Napalingon si Kuya Jose at tumango sa'yo. "Wow Kuya Jose. Girlfriend mo ba siya? Ang ganda naman niya." Tanong ng isa.

"Loko, hindi. Pamangkin siya ni Maam Ysa." Kinurot ni Kuya Jose yung ilong ng bata. Lumapit ka at ngumiti sa kanila. "Hello. Ako si Ate [Y/N]. Kaibigan kayo ni Kuya Jose?" tanong mo. Tumango lang sila at halatang natameme. "Oh, tinatanong kayo. Sagot!" Biro ni Kuya Jose. "Opo. Ako po si Caloy." Sabi ni spokesperson. "Hello, Caloy. Nice to meet you." Wika mo sabay kuha ng kamay niya ang shook it. "Ako naman po si Felix." Sabi ni Boy #2 and you did the same. "Ako po si KC." sabi ng mukhang pinakabata.

"Mga bata dito. Anak ng mga kapitbahay natin." Dagdag ni Kuya Jose. "Ano palang pinag-uusapan niyo? Pwede ko bang malaman?" Tanong mo. Natawa lang si Kuya Jose at umiling. "Nag-aaya kasi sila maglaro sa may comshop. LOL ba?"

Sabay-sabay silang tatlo kung umiling. "DOTA 2, Kuya." Sabi ni Felix.

"Bakit di ka sumama?" tanong mo kay Kuya Jose. Halata namang excited siya. "Sabi ko nga diba, busy ako. Inaaral ko yung laro sa PSP." Paliwanag niya. "Kuya, sige na. Isang game lang! Kami na sasagot sa renta ng sa PC mo." pinakita nila yung mga plastic ng yelo na half-full ng barya. "May pustahan kayo, no?" tanong ni Kuya Jose. "Wala po. Pramis."

"Weh."

"Pramis nga Kuya!"

"Eh bakit gustong-gusto niyo akong isama? Parang desperado kayo manalo ah. Ang dami namang ibang bata diyan na pwede niyong kuhanin."

Napakamot ng ulo si KC. Napatingin siya sa dalawa niyang kasama at nagturuan. "Aamin na ba kayo?" tanong muli ni Kuya Jose. "Wala kaming pustahan talaga, Kuya, kaso..." nahinto si Caloy. "Si Dindy kasi manunuod daw." nag blush yung bata. Natawa ng malakas at pumalakpak pa si Kuya Jose. "Wow! Kaya pala! Grabe ka Caloy!"

Sobrang namumula na yung mukha ng bata, akala mo maiiyak na siya anytime. "Kuya!" sigaw niya. Naawa ka na sa pang aasar na tawa ni Kuya Jose. "Okay, sige. Ako nalang sasama makipaglaro sa inyo." wika mo. Nahinto sa pagtawa si Kuya Jose at napatingin sa'yo. "Ha? Ikaw?"

Tumango ka at kinuha yung tsinelas mo. "Marunong ako maglaro, FYI. May mga kaibigan din naman akong naglalaro ng mga ganyan doon. Kahit papaano naman alam ko kung ano gagawin." pagmamalaki mo. "Hala, Ate. W-Wag na po." sabi ni KC. "Hmm? Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin? Pro din mga kaibigan ko na nakakalaro ko. International pa sila." ngiti mo.

"Eh...wag na po." Bulong ni Caloy. "Baka ma-trashtalk ka po nila Kuya Jonas. Mayayabang yung mga yun." dagdag niya. "Sus, yun lang ba? Wala sakin yun. Sanay na ako sa mga ganyang asaran." Kontra mo.

Hinihila na ni Felix sina KC at Caloy. "Tara na. Bahala na mamaya. Si Inggo nalang kunin natin."

Nagbuntong-hininga si Kuya Jose. "Saglit lang. Kunin ko tsinelas ko. Sasama na ako sa inyo." wika niya sabay pasok sa loob. Biglang napangiti yung tatlong bata. Nag-apir sila sa isa't-isa. "Oh, ayan. Mananalo na kayo!" sabi mo nang mag apir din kayo ng mga bata. "Oo nga po, Ate. Salamat po, ha."

Nagkunot ka ng noo. "Ha? Para saan?"

"Eh kasi po, kung hindi po kayo siguro nagprisenta na kayo nalang sasama baka hindi na talaga sumama si Kuya Jose. Gusto po kasi namin manalo." Sabi ni KC. "Ganon ba? Wala yun. Pero sige, you're welcome." sabi mo sabay lingon. "Sino ba si Dindy? Crush mo?" Tanong mo kay Caloy. Namula na naman yung mukha ng bata. "O-Opo. Pero secret lang Ate ha!"

"Oo naman! Secret lang yun."

Maya-maya bumalik na si Kuya Jose. Nagpalit siya ng isang T-shirt at kumuha ng cap. "Sama ako!" sabi mo nang paalis na sila. "Ha?"

Sumunod ka sa likod nila. "Sama ako. Gusto ko din manood." sabi mo. Hindi man halata, naglalaro ka din ng mga ganyan. Pampawala ng stress. Noong una, hindi mo gusto kasi akala mo panglalaki lang tska masyadong pambata. Pero nung na-try mo na minsan, nadiscover mo na nagenjoy ka. Kahit na lagi kang pinapatay ng mga kalaban, at hindi ka man lang makatira o makaganti sa kanila, nandun parin yung excitement at adrenaline rush. Nakakagana. "Sige. Mauna na kayo. Isasara ko lang yung gate." Kuya Jose said at nauna na nga kayo ng mga bata. Sa may kanto lang naman pala. Typical comshop ang set-up. Maraming mga bata at teens sa loob na naglalaro ng samu't-saring uri ng PC games. Yayaman na naman ang mga comshop sa blockbuster na mga larong ito. May mga matatanda din na nadun para makipaglaro pero hindi tulad ng mga bata, mas behaved sila.

"Oh, sinama niyo pala si Kuya Jose." May isang binatang nagsabi nang pumasok kayo. May isang helera ng PC na parang reserved sa grupo nila. Sa kabilang side, doon umupo sina Kuya Jose at ang mga bata. Medyo kinabahan ka kasi yung kalaban nila puro mas matatanda sa kanila. Mga high-school siguro. "Eh kayo kalaban namin eh. Ala nga naman magpapatalo nalang kami." Sagot ni Felix habang binubuksan yung PC niya. "Weak kasi kayo." sabi ng isang kalaban nila. "Di kami weak!" Sagot ni KC. Naghiyawan na yung mga taong nakikinuod.

"Bahala kayong mag asaran diyan pero kung magsasapakan kayo, dun kayo sa labas." Sumigaw yung nagababantay. Lumingon si Kuya Jose at kumaway sa kanya. "Ako bahala dito, brad."

"Makikita natin kung sinong tunay na weak. Magtatawag pa ng matanda." Nagtawanan yung isang kalaban. Sasagot sana si Caloy kaso pinigilan ni Kuya Jose. "Wag, Caloy. Pag nagpadala ka sa asar nila, matatalo kayo. Support lang ako para wala silang masabi. Basta tandaan niyo lang yung mga tinuro ko." Bulong ni Kuya Jose sa mga bata. "Wag niyo minamaliit tong mga to. Mga estudyante ko to, kala niyo. Kahit wala ako dito kaya kayong ilampaso." wika niya sa kabila. Tumayo ka sa likod niya at nagmasid. Seryoso yung mukha ni Kuya na nakikita mong naka reflect sa screen. Nagsisimula na silang mamili ng mga gagamiting characters. Maya-maya, nagkaroon ng loading screen. After nun, start na.

Noong una, parang dehado pa yung team nila Kuya Jose. Namatay agad yung character ni Felix. Na-first blood. Naghihiyawan na yung mga supporters ng nasa kabila. Sumilip ka sa kanila at nakita mong may isang babae doon na halos ka-edad ni Caloy. Napansin mo na sinusulyapan din niya sina Caloy. Si Dindy na ba ito?

"Pinapanood ka ni Dindy. Pa-pogi ka na." Bulong ni Kuya Jose. Nakita mong nag tense si Caloy at medyo nawala sa concentration. Na-corner siya ng isang kalaban. "Tae!" sigaw ni Caloy nang mapatay siya. "Relax, Caloy. Focus ka lang! Kaya mo yan!" cheer mo. Tumango si Caloy at ngumiti. Unti-unti, nakukuha na ng team nila Kuya Jose yung momentum ng laro. Nakakabawi na sila. Ang galing ng team work ng tatlong bata. Hindi mo aakalain na mga below 12 years old yung naglalaro, parang pro. Feeling mo, hindi ka tatagal ng five minutes sa kanila. Magagaling sila.

Naging intense yung laban. Seryoso na talaga kasi tahimik na din yung kabilang team. Hindi na sila halos nang-aasar. Yung mga audience nalang yung nagrereact para sa kanila. Kanina, in favor ng kalaban yung mga audience, pero nang sunod-sunod na yung killing streak nila Kuya Jose, naging hati sila. Ramdam mo yung tension sa area niyo. Nakakapangilabot na nakaka excite.

"Yes!" Sigaw ni KC nang lumabas na yung result. Nanalo sila. Nag-apir yung mga bata at nagtatalon. Ang sarap nilang tignan na magcelebrate ng well-deserved win. Pati yung mga nakikinood, nakipag apir na din sa kanila. Siyempre ikaw, sumali na din. 

"Sinuwerte lang kayo, Caloy!" Sigaw ng isa sa mga kalaban nila habang papalabas sila sa comshop. Mga asar-talo. "Hindi kami sinuwerte. Magaling lang talaga kami." bawi ni Caloy. "Kasama niyo kasi pro kaya nanalo kayo. Madaya!" sigaw ng isa pa. "Hoy, support lang namin si Kuya. Kaming tatlo talaga nakatalo sa inyo. Di niyo lang matanggap kasi weak kayo!" Sabat ni KC. Nagtawanan yung mga tao. "May araw din kayo, Caloy!" Sigaw ng isa pa sabay lakad paalis. "Ayos, congrats mga bata." Wika ni Kuya Jose sabay gulo ng mga buhok ng mga bata. "Galing niyo!" dagdag niya.

"Siyempre. Ikaw nagturo samin."

"Sus, papalibre lang kayo ng palamig eh." Umiling si Kuya Jose pero kitang kita mo yung mga mata niya na nagniningning sa pride. Nagtawanan yung mga bata habang papalabas. "O, dahil naging maganda yung laban kanina, lilibre ko kayo. Tara." kaway niya tapos naglakad kayo sa may papuntang bayan. "Saan mo kami ililibre? May palamig naman doon sa may malapit sa comshop." tanong nig Felix. "Basta. Sumunod nalang kayo." sabi niya tapos naglakad pa kayo. Huminto kayo sa isang coffee shop. Hindi naman ito kalakihan, sakto lang. "Kuya, mahal diyan!" bulong ni KC nang binuksan niya yung pinto. "Akong bahala sa inyo. Sige na, order na kayo ng kahit anong gusto niyo." sabi niya. Wala kang maisip na word para i-describe yung galak sa mukha ng mga bata. "Wow, ang bait mo naman. Anong nakain mo?" tanong mo habang papunta kayo sa pila. Nagtuturo na ang mga bata ng mga gusto nilang inumin. "Wala naman. Feel ko lang manlibre. Bakit? Ikaw din ba papalibre?"

"...Di ba ako kasama?" Medyo nagulantang ka.

"Di ka naman naglaro eh."

"Nag cheer kaya ako para sa inyo!"

Tumawa si Kuya Jose. "Oo na, sige na. Ako na oorder para sayo. Umupo ka na dun. Ano ba gusto mo?"

Tumingin ka sa menu na nakadikit sa taas at nag-isip saglit. "Yung mango shake nalang sa akin."

"Donut gusto mo? Drinks ka lang ba?"

"Huh? I'm okay. Yung shake nalang."

"Ay nahiya pa. Sige na, pili ka na." Tinuro niya yung mga naka display na pwedeng kainin. You ran over the items and chose a blueberry muffin. "Eto nalang." nangiti ka at tumango siya. Kasabay mo yung mga bata na umalis ng pila at umupo sa isang table. Doon nagkwentuhan pa kayo. Nalaman mo na dating mga batang walang inatupag kundi maglaro at magbulakbol yung mga bata. Pero minsan, pinagsabihan daw sila ni Kuya Jose but in a very nice way. Sabi daw ni Kuya Jose noon na tuturuan daw niya silang maging magaling sa mga online games kapag inayos nila yung pag-aaral nila. At first, skeptical daw yung mga bata. Tactics lang daw ng mga adults to make them study so they didnt take him seriously. But Kuya Jose was true to his words. He did teach them how to play properly, and even gave them techiniques that pro players are using. He even taught them how to make a character build that they can use to make themselve stronger. Aside from that, he also taught them on their academic studies and gives them free tutorials on his free time. Kaya pala ganun nalang yung parang pagkakaibigan nila. Kahit malayo yung age gap, parang barkada lang. Pero nandoon yung respect.

Pagbalik ni Kuya Jose from the line, nagkwentuhan pa sila. They talked about their previous game and discussed their play style. Para silang matatanda kung mag-usap. Ang critical nila sa mga terms at mga ideas. They analyzed everything like it's a military battle. You wouldn't think these ideas are coming from 9 year old children. Napatingin ka kay Kuya Jose at naisip mo na okay narin siguro to. Alam mo naman na dati pa man, may pagka-techie na talaga si Kuya Jose at mahilig talaga siya sa mga ganito. Sa sobrang humaling niya sa mga games, lagi nalang siya nagkukulong sa kwarto. Hindi rin siya mahilig makipag usap sa ibang tao kasi hindi naman nila hilig yung mga hilig niya. Oo, there are topics that he can relate to pero iba yung glint sa mga mata niya pag games na ang usapan. Nabubuhay siya. So seeing him interact like this to the kids made you feel fine. At least ngayon, hindi na siya confined in his own little world.

"Uh, muffin?" a familiar voice spoke behind you. Napalingon ka at nakita mo si Joven, holding a tray with a platter of a blueberry muffin. "J-Joven!" you exclaimed. He smiled and he leaned down to set the muffin before you. Oh God, he smells so nice. "Dito ka pala nagta-trabaho?" you asked and hindi mo alam pero hindi mo maalis yung ngiti sa mukha mo. He nodded and tucked the tray behind him. "Alam mo na kung saan hahanapin si Joven pag wala sa bahay, ha? " Kuya Jose teased as another server brought their drinks. "Nagulat ako nang makita kitang nakatayo sa may counter." Joven remarked. "I hope you enjoy the muffin." he added.

"I think I will. It looks delicious." wika mo. "Yeah, bestseller yan. Pero actually," Joven stopped to lean in closer. "Mas masarap yung mamon." he whispered and laughed. Muntik ka nang atakihin sa narinig mong tawa. "S-Sure. I'll try that one next time." you said and Joven excused himself back to his station. "Uy, Ate. Bakit namumula ka?" tanong ni Caloy, while he was munching on his donut. "Ah? W-Wala." you muttered and sipped on the shake.

In the corner of your eye, nakita mo na nangingiti si Kuya Jose habang humihigop sa kape niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi po ako naglalaro ng DOTA or LOL, kaya hindi ko na dinetalye yung scene sa comshop. Dapat sana ibang online game nalang kaso hindi sila ganun ka-patok sa mga totoy. Hindi rin po akong marunong mang trashtalk. Mabati po akong gamer.


End file.
